


Normal

by FrenchCaresse



Series: Katze's Verse [5]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, ThankgodKatzewasthere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCaresse/pseuds/FrenchCaresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of Katze's Verse M/M/m</p><p>" Katze felt languid. Sexy.</p><p>He arched into the strong hands caressing his body, giving in to the sensations. Uninhibited.</p><p>It was all right.</p><p>He was all right.</p><p>Then a mouth was back on his dick and Katze forgot to laugh. He forgot about everything for a long, long time after that. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Katze's verse.
> 
> I have post-edited out most author's notes for easier reading of the finished series.
> 
> Extremely Mature audience only. Contains angst and sexual acts and BDSM play and bondage and sex toys and oh my god, the emotional roller-coaster. I will warn specifically for particularly triggering chapters.
> 
> Take heed, I write for adults. And I appreciate feedback!
> 
> Xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse

It turned out that the clinking sound Katze had heard was a tall glass pitcher that wobbled dangerously on the tray Riki carried. Watching him bump his elbow on the wall and nearly drop the whole thing with a curse, Katze hurried to relieve him.

With the quiet grace of Furniture, he effortlessly prevented further disaster.

Once the tray was safely settled on a side table, Katze realized two things.

Riki had brought quite a selection of drinks, including icy lemon water, some kind of red juice, the pale wine Iason favored in a tall crystal glass and three chunky tumblers of a golden liquor.

The second thing Katze noticed was that he was really fucking naked. In a hurry to save the dishes, he had forgotten he wasn't wearing any clothing.

Blushing, he hurried back to bed with one of the plates of fruit.

Iason was staring at Katze's body with much more interest than the apple quarter offered to him in trembling fingers. His gaze pressed heavy on Katze, made his throat tight and his ears pink.

Katze tensed, expecting a large hand to follow the hungry look.

But Iason didn't move. He didn't say a word, simply took the fruit and crunched into it. Katze didn't even know anymore if cranking the anticipation was a good thing or not. Katze felt so raw inside, goddamn scraped to a bloody emotional mess. He resolutely pushed Iason's disturbing confession down, deeper down. Buried it for later review.

Katze didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to revel in the sensations, in LIFE.

Taking his place on the bed, Katze placed the plate of fruit in the middle of the matress. Briefly closing his eyes, Katze focused on his breathing. Long years of practice kicked in and with less than a minute of slow in-hold-out-hold he found his center. Looking up, he startled to be staring straight into Iason's inscrutable eyes. The Blondie nodded once, approvingly, and Katze felt the warm glow of his appreciation finish draining the tension away.

Oblivious to the barely resolved crisis, Riki poured tall glasses of water and handed them around, before settling onto the bed with the second plate of fruit cradled on his knees.

It was rather difficult for the head of Cere's Black Market to believe that he wasn't dreaming. Pale limbs neatly folded into a cross-legged lotus position, he was nibbling on grapes. Naked. With an unabashed Riki, just as naked, who was chattering away about something inconsequential.

In Iason's bed.

Iason.

The Blondie who, in a few words, had effectively shattered Katze's whole world. And yet Katze couldn't hate him. Iason was not destroying his servant on purpose. Katze knew he was just a casualty, overturned in the wake of Iason's powerful drive.

And right now, Iason was so beautiful Katze forgot to eat. He looked so peaceful, wearing only black pants and lounging in the moonlight, sipping wine.

Un-fucking-real.

Riki ate with appetite. Katze took a few pieces, mostly as an excuse to occupy himself. He hoped the slump of his soft dick was hidden in the shadows between his legs.

Iason did not seem hungry either; mostly he just swirled his wine around in the large round glass and observed the two humans with predatorial patience. A single lock of pale hair fell over his right shoulder, a cascade of silver that caught in his elbow when he lifted the glass to perfect lips.

When appetites were sated, Riki took the plates and carefully returned them to the dresser.

"I want to try something," he said. Riki's voice promised filty pleasures and Katze shuddered.

Yes.

Riki motioned for Iason to lie down on the bed. The Blondie did so, stretching fluidly. Gods, he was tall.

Iason obediently raised his hips to allow Riki to pull the pants off, impressive dick resting heavy on his thigh. Arms crossed behind his head, he calmly awaited Riki's next move.

Katze could hardly tear his eyes away from Iason's penis. Even soft, it was intimidating. Meaty and so much bigger than his own. Substantial. Erect, like earlier, it was frighteningly huge. To think it would later penetrate him was downright terrifying.

"Close your eyes." Riki's voice was respectful, but he was coming close to ordering the Blondie around. Iason arched an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

This was not how his and Riki's relationship worked, usually.

Riki was hardly a willing participant. He could eventually be coaxed to orgasm, but it was generally reluctantly after long hours of tortuous handling. Iason had to tear the pleasure from his Pet's shivering body. Riki might submit, but he did not order the Blondie to bed willingly.

Riki was not playful with his Master.

And he never ever took the initiative in their sex games.

Iason was intrigued.

This was a new side of Riki, one he had never even imagined existed. Having Katze in their bed was restoring some of Riki's natural inclinations. The power balance had shifted for the night, evened out somehow. Iason was more than ready to accomodate his Pet's whims tonight and see where this development led.

Riki handed one of the glasses of liquor to Katze. The dealer took the solid weight awkwardly, shaking his head. Fingering his bangs in just the right way to hide his scar, he protested warily.

"Riki... You know I don't drink."

Given the intensity of the urge, sometimes, Katze was quite sure of his decision.

"No. No. You don't have to drink it all.. I'm not trying to..." Frustrated, Riki flailed between them.

With a deep huff, Riki forced the words to line up in a coherent sentence. "It's for the sensation. You just need to take a small sip and..."

Snatching the glass back, Riki demonstrated with actions what he didn't want to divulge with words in order to preserve the surprise for Iason.

Tipping the glass back -and no, that was not a small sip at all, but this was Riki so it was expected- Riki swished the drink in his mouth. He held the mouthful and Katze could see his lips and cheeks move as he, not exactly but almost... gargled with it?

Wiping a hand over his watery eyes after he'd swallowed, Riki lurched forward and kissed Katze.

And _oh_.

Katze got it then.

Riki's kiss was hot! Well, Riki's kisses were always hot, but this one... This kiss was actually physically _hot_.

Over the lingering taste of fruit and spice, Katze could feel the heat in his mouth. Riki's lips burned; the insides of his cheeks were scorching when Katze plunged in, sloppy and unrestrained... Katze could feel the blood running right below the surface. And Riki's _tongue_ , god his tongue ran a burning trail down Katze's neck and yeah.

Fuck.

Katze got it now.

Pulling back, Riki smirked in such a totally satisfied way the Katze couldn't help but grin in response. Breathing hard, both humans smiled, heartbeats racing with renewed arousal.

Looking over at Iason who was peeking through his lashes, Riki flapped a hand in his Master's direction. "You... Shut..."

And Iason did, letting blackness wrap over him with the ghost of a smile.

Riki knew his tone of voice had been pretty... Bratty. There was no use pretending. And right now, he didn't fucking care. If it got him what he wanted...

Riki watched Katze take a careful sip of liquor, grimacing as he held the burn. Riki hurried to dig his fingers into the mostly empty pitcher and grab an ice cube. Katze's eyes widened in realization as Riki hollowed his cheeks, sucking as much _coldcoldcold_ over the inside of his mouth as he could. His mouth flooded with melting ice water, nearly choking him as he pressed the hard COLD lump to the roof of his palate.

When Katze finally swallowed his mouthful, and frankly, Riki was impressed he'd managed that long his first try, Riki crunched impatiently on what was left of the ice cube. Eyes sparkling, he quickly bent toward Iason's broad chest. Katze mimicked his motions from the other side.

They both pressed their mouths to flawless ivory skin.

Riki dove straight for the dusky nipple, surrounding it with the frozen cavity of his mouth as he sucked hard. Katze, unsuprisingly, wasn't so forward. Riki watched through hooded eyes as the red-head dragged his heated tongue in a slow curve over a pectoral muscle, until he settled on a spot of skin that stretched tautly towards Iason's armpit.

Katze was sexy, kittenish almost in his shy exploration.

But mostly, Riki's attention was on Iason.

The effect the two mongrels had on the Elite was deeply satisfying, making Riki's lips curve around the nipple.

Iason's chest first heaved at the surprising dual sensations, his breath locking. His elbows twisted, but he caught himself and made himself maintain position. He was a Blondie, he did not squirm even though his cock had suddenly kicked from flacid to almost fully hard in two seconds flat. He could take it, he would show Riki. Already, the startling temperature difference was fading.

Unfortunately, it did not make the feeling of two different tongues tracing over his ribcage any less arousing.

Iason's eyes flew open, and he watched heatedly as the two slim humans gradually grew bolder. Crouched figures intent on driving him mad. Slowly, stopping every once in a while to kiss each other or take another sip that brought fresh bursts of temperature contrast, they explored his body.

After a few minutes, Iason trembled a bit.

After five minutes, Iason jerked, abs clenching.

After fifteen minutes, Iason cursed under his breath, glaring.

After twenty minutes, Iason lost count of minutes. He just floated on the need thrumming through him.

The strain of keeping himself still was almost too much. As Katze and Riki traced patterns all over his chest and abs, Iason slowly went out of his mind. Sensations were new and intoxicating.

And not enough.

He needed more than slithery wet tongues, he realized. His cock ached fiercely, erect and apparently forgotten. Iason sucked in his abs when Riki mouthed along his lower belly, angling his hips in invitation.

Yes.

Finally. He ordered silently.

Riki knew the torment he inflicted, surely he did, but he ignored Iason's need anyway. He placed a soothing hand on Iason's tense thigh, tracing unsatisfactory circles. Iason groaned before he caught himself, and Riki switched to dragging blunt nails hard enough to make red tracks.

Iason bit his lip, cock twitching uselessly, wanting to demand his Pet suck him off.

But he didn't.

The challenge on Riki's face was clear. Iason had broken Riki down so many times... Today, emboldened by Katze's presence, Riki was proving a point.

Iason could be broken too.

Stubbornly refusing to give in, Iason fisted his hands into his own hair until his fingers creaked. He relished the sharp tugging at the nape of his neck, drawing his attention away from the throbbing ache lower down. His abs and thighs jumped now, oversensitive to every tiny touch. His dick wept.

His throat arched as he desperately contained the words. Nothing was holding him, not really. He was bound only by his own stubborn resolve.

 _Like Riki._ Iason realized, close to hysterical laughter. It was a matter of time before he sprang up and reminded the boy who was Master here. Already the arousal was tinting with anger at the defiance.

Katze took a reckless sip of the now familiar liquor, barely taking the time to wait before swallowing. Grabbing Riki's chin, he devoured him in a soul stealing kiss that had Riki instinctively clutching at his shoulders.

Things were derailing now.

Fuck.

The fun playfulness was gone, shadowed by darker powerplay.

Katze could feel the unhealthy escalation between two stubborn dominants. It was giving him goosebumps, goddammit. It was why Riki and Iason needed him here tonight, even if they didn't know it. The certainty that things were about to get ugly gave Katze the courage he needed.

"I want to suck Iason off." Katze's admission was quiet, rough from liquor and arousal.

It was necessary. And thank fuck it worked, no matter how out-of-character it was.

Riki nodded and motioned for Katze to join him between Iason's legs. Iason's frown eased a bit, want creeping over the blank mask he had been dragging on in his determination not to break.

For the last time, Riki fished for an ice cube. Katze took the last sip of liquor in his glass. Time stood still for a moment, Riki holding Iason's engorged cock straight up in the moonlight. Gone was the frustrated competition. What remained was only a common need for pleasure.

"Yesssss." Iason couldn't stop the word at the sight of two pairs of eyes shining bright at him.

And then two mongrel tongues ran up each side of his dick and Iason lost control of his moans.

Pleasure.

Deep and toe-curling good, after the denial.

Riki was agressive, as usual. Sucking hard and fast, making Iason unfold his arms without thinking. Iason frantically clutched at the sheets by his hips, barely remembering not to grab both red and black heads and just use them as he wanted.

Tonight was a gift. It was not his to take. It was his to savor.

Riki hummed and then he was tugging Iason's fist into his hair, eyes closing as he let Iason thrust deeply into his mouth. The satisfaction, both at the feeling of butting against his throat and at the way Riki wanted to be filled just as much as Iason liked to do it, was tremendous. Whispered words of encouragement naturally slipped from Iason, _yes_ and _good boy_ and _so_ _good_.

When Iason pulled Riki off, heavy prick landing with a wet plop on his belly, he had almost forgotten Katze.

Until the dealer moved over him and, tugging his short hair behind his ear, licked his lips.

Katze's blowjob was more delicate than Riki's, dainty even; small maddening licks up Iason's shaft. His soft pink tongue circled the head, over and over, tasting the slick leaking from the tip.

Iason allowed it, craning his neck to watch the slender dealer take his time. He was not exactly hesitant in his inexperience, but he was more ... measured than Riki. Purposeful.

So very _Katze_ , gathering information and learning quickly.

Storing how jerking him with a loose fist made Iason throb, remembering how the head of Iason's cock stretched the corners of Katze's lips when he tried to swallow it. No way was Katze even attempting half the deep throat Riki had.

The steady slap slap slap of Riki beating off ferociously as he watched blended with Iason's surprised whine when Katze suddenly sucked a whole ball into his mouth.

The Pet shoved his way back to Iason's dick then, and Katze accomodated him easily.

They worked well together. Effortlessly. An unpracticed dance of sucking and biting and licking. Melody and counterpoint, blending yet distinct.

Iason was growing agitated. He was a Blondie, he... His thoughts frayed under the pleasure. He wanted to cum.

He didn't care if it was undignified and primal to wish to orgasm from Pets orally stimulating him. It was good, too good, no matter that he had emptied himself less than an hour earlier.

Iason's entire body was seizing with impending release. He absently noted the tension in his belly, how his thighs curled and his breath stuttered. It was Riki who broke Iason's unconscious control.

Two simple words.

"Cum, please."

A variation on words that Master had uttered so often in the past, breaking his Pet. Words that liberated Iason from some unknown resolve.

Permission.

Release.

Iason's back arched and he forced his glazed eyes to remain open, wanting to see his seed streaking over the two humans in his lap.

...

There was a bit of an awkward moment after. The sexual high lifted enough that Katze started to get self-conscious, wiping his fingers unthinking through the spunk on his cheek. Riki chuckled at his shocked expression, a joyful low rumble.

" He gotch'a in the ear, huh!" Riki exclaimed, laughing some more when Katze glared.

Pushing off the bed in a motion that spoke of pent up energy and pounding hard-ons, Riki launched himself towards the bathroom. Before Katze could properly freak out, he called back.

" Usually, he gets me in the eye. Straight in the fucking eye. " Katze could hear water running. "In my hair too." Riki's voice was muffled and when he re-emerged his bangs were indeed driping wet.

Iason rolled his eyes, blissed out and not even bothering to reply.

Katze gratefully accepted the washcloth, wiping his face and sneaking a secret taste with the tip of his tongue where Iason's cum had landed at the corner of his mouth.

"So, what next?" Riki sounded way too enthusiastic, practically vibrating with eager lust.

Iason's hand landed heavy and controlled on Katze's knee.

"Now, I fuck Katze." Was the lazy answering drawl.

Katze froze, biting his lip. He stared unseeing at the bed, suddenly both too hot and deathly cold.

Iason's matter of fact words seemed to drain the very air from the room.

Iason noted the change in both humans at once.

Katze had stilled, drawing into himself. A cold statue, brittle with tension. His face had drained of blood, so so pale, the scar on his cheek standing out jagged and stark.

Katze would take it. Iason knew this with profound conviction. Katze would bend to Iason, stoically; he would never refuse him. Pale as a ghost, quiet as death. He would take whatever Iason demanded and find a way to put himself back together after.

Riki... Riki had deflated beside his friend. His face was set. Gone was the sparkle in his eye, the playful laughter. Riki's chin was at it's most sullen and he picked at a tiny fray in the sheet, refusing to look up. He didn't protest though, knew it was useless.

Iason would do as he wished.

Iason could take all he wanted.

Iason was Blondie.

In that long quiet minute when time stood still, Iason reflected on the ugly truth that suddenly chilled the room. Iason could take, and he wouldn't be refused. Never by Katze, not even by a resentful Riki.

Iason realized that the idea of forcing Katze to take his hard cock no longer pleased him. Flatly taking what was his was suddenly grey and tasteless. Sex was much more stimulating with partners that were engaged. He did not want to watch Katze withdraw behind icy walls, did not want to watch Riki turn into a stony lump.

Iason had known better.

He was addicted now.

He could take, but it would not be the same as freely offered.

Obviously both humans thought Katze wasn't ready yet. If Iason went along with them, it was solely to ensure his own maximum pleasure.

Yes.

Iason could afford to be generous. He was not giving in to measly human emotions like sympathy and caring. Iason was looking out for himself.

He was strong.

He was powerful.

He was Blondie.

Which is why he commanded. "Unless..."

Katze's lips parted in silent hope, shaking. Iason's heart twisted.

"Riki has something better to offer..." Iason's Pet jolted, his burning black eyes looking straight into his Master's.

Riki smiled a slow lazy grin, some of the earlier spark waking in him. Iason carefully breathed out, stomach unknotting. Riki was pleased.

"I'm sure I can think of something..." The easy words contradicted the myriad of emotions swirling through his expression.

Then Riki leaned forward and kissed Iason. Pouring all the frantic relief and joy and fear into it, stealing Iason's breath.

Katze was slowly regaining color. Eventually he rose to his knees, waiting for his turn to join the kiss. Surprisingly, the bed seemed to slide sideways and Katze sprawled clumsily, ending on his side and head spinning.

"What the... " He asked, or tried to, wondering why his words sounded all fuzzy.

"Hoh." Riki barely contained his laughter. "Fire-fruit liquor is strong stuff man! Especially if you've never had alcool before!" He dragged a hand lightly down Katze's arm. It tickled and Katze shook him off.

"You did end up drinking that whole glass! Guess you're a little tipsy, huh?" Riki sounded concerned, but Katze saw straight through the fucker's little deceptive act.

"You, You did dat... That... On purpose! " Katze stated, taking extra care to perfectly form every syllable.

"Hhmm? " Riki's innocence was almost believable, except...

Yeah. Riki wasn't innocent. Ricki was a devious little slum-rat.

There was not much left for Katze to do but sink into the matress, giggling helplessly. Riki's vague protests of "What? He's not completely sloppy! Nothing wrong helping him be more mellow, dude is as uptight as a..." faded into the background. Iason's answering rumble was just as indistinct.

Katze had been played.

Well and truly played.

Finally running out of quiet laughter, he looked up dreamily through his bangs. Iason and Riki were turning their attention on him now.

Both of them.

At the same time.

And he was still fucking naked. In Iason's bed. It was still very overwhelming. But the tight ball of nerves had mellowed out, blurred by the warm buzz of alcool.

Katze felt languid. Sexy.

He arched into the strong hands caressing his body, giving into the sensations. Uninhibited.

A warm mouth engulfed his soft penis and Katze had never imagined he could feel so much. He floated. A smooth blond lock of hair chanced to fall in his hand and Katze clutched it, letting it fall through his fingers. Then he did it again, fascinated by the texture. He might have been rubbing it across his cheek when he realized both Riki and Iason were staring at him.

Fuck.

"Pretty..." he offered in explanation.

Riki laughed and laughed, until he fell over. Iason smiled and Katze did too.

It was all right.

He was all right.

Then a mouth was back on his dick and Katze forgot to laugh. He forgot about everything for a long long time after that.

...

The next morning, getting out of the shower in his utilitarian apartment, Katze was surprised to realize he was still all right.

Very much all right.

The previous night was rather hazy and broken into pieces for him.

Kissing, so much kissing.

Someone giving him a shoulder massage.

Riki sucking on his big toe and fuck if that didn't feel amazing in a dirty tickly way.

Iason's thick finger pushing into his ass.

A tongue, licking and licking right behind his dick where his balls should have been. No shame, none at all. Only groans of appreciation and Riki's helpless rutting against his thigh.

Katze distinctly remembered begging to suck it then, breathless and aroused out of his head.

He was reasonably certain that this was when he had been flipped onto all fours, Iason's face buried in his ass and Riki's dick, thank god, choking off part of the wanton sounds that poured unbidden from him.

He remembered making himself pay attention to the blow-job. With intent and a rather desperate effort, he made himself vary the strokes. Licking then sucking, adding a hand. Shaking with too much need from Iason expertly working him with his fingers. Unexpectedly going deep, swallowing more than he meant to and making Riki grunt when Iason found the right spot inside to send shivers up his spine.

Riki's hot hand holding the back of his sweaty neck. Guiding his cock into Katze's mouth when it got too much, when Katze was splitting apart at the seams and forgot to suck him.

"Stop fighting it." Iason had chided softly from somewhere behind him, twisting his fingers again in that way that pulled a ragged shout from Katze.

Restless, Katze had pushed his forehead hard into Riki's belly, rubbing like a cat and too incoherent to suck him anymore.

He rolled his hips, close to crying. "I'm not fighting it." He gasped. "I'm not."

"i'mnoti'mnoti'mnot." Katze had drawn in a quivering breath. "Please I want."

Pleasure crackled up his spine. Pooled uselessly in his belly. "M'not even hard" Katze managed to force the humiliating words out in a slurred rush.

"I can't, I need... Hah." Because a hand, finally, a hand was back on his dick.

Stroking firmly, finally giving him what his mutilated body needed. He thought it was Iason's but maybe not, Riki was bending way over him with whispers of "Beautiful. Fuck." Unless it was Riki's fingers in his ass now?

Katze came again, in great heaving gasps.

And when he was finally done, Katze cried.

Fuck.

Sober morning-after Katze was mortified to realize he had broken down and cried quietly for a long long time after. Someone's hand had stroked his hair, and his back. He'd dozed off.

And woken alone in Iason's giant bed, eyes gritty and nose stuffy from too many tears. His work clothing had been neatly placed on a chair and Katze had rushed out in a blur. A cigarette and a coffee had helped him feel like himself again.

After his shower, Katze recognized that his dick was aching. He had started to stroke himself off without realizing it. Morning masturbation... Another first.

Katze stroked slowly, enjoying the shiver of pleasure that spread through him. Gone was the intense self-hatred at his small organ, the reminder of how he was less of a man than normal. If a Blondie was willing to suck it, it couldn't be so bad, right?

Wandering naked into his living room, Katze lit a cigarette. He was surprised to find his hand returning unbidden to his hard-on, keeping the fire burning. He was contemplating actually getting himself off when his com unit buzzed.

A text from Iason.

 **Trouble with xfr22. Meeting in 10.** Shit.

The code was for a high placed Elite who was suspected of syphoning Syndicate funds for his private -and illegal- activities.

Sighing, Katze gave his dick one last stroke and pulled up his pants. Sucking another cigarette to life, he straightened his collar and shrugged into his coat. Already a low tension was replacing the burn of erection.

His com unit buzzed again.

Katze's lips quirked around his cigarette. The glow from his computer screens oddly illuminated his thin face as he read another text from Iason.

**Save it for tonight.**

Katze ran a hand through his hair and set out for work. 

**Author's Note:**

> This Katze appears in another story! The most amazing ever Holdonbaby back at Archive of our Own wrote a beautiful, heartwrenching companion piece called Organic. I lack the words... Seriously amazing read. Her characterization of Katze's world is just perfect. I lovelovelovelove LOVE her story. 
> 
> archiveofourown.org/works/3653424


End file.
